Oh my Cop!
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Me has seducido, chico, y ese es un gran delito. [Thramsay—AU!Policía]


**Advertencias:** RamRam es un sexy poli; esta historia esta ambientada en la época moderna; sexo publico y no consentido.

* * *

 **Oh, my cop!**

Theon Greyjoy salió del bar con algo de mareo. Desde que Robb lo había dejado allí para irse con Jeyne, no hizo más que beber una copa tras otra. En los celos se dispuso a buscar alguna muchacha que quisiera entretenerlo, pero allí no había más que unas camareras y otras ya ocupadas con otros hombres.

Rascó sus cabellos, inclinándose contra la pared en el callejón; ese era el único refugio que encontraba de las chillonas risas. Rebuscó en su bolsillo el paquete de cigarrillos, se llevó uno de estos a la boca y lo habría encendido sino hubiese sido interrumpido por la mirada de un desconocido.

— ¿Te gusto? —Era un hombre robusto, de larga melena negra y unos pequeños y clarísimos ojos del color del hielo. Por su atuendo pudo notar que era un oficial de policía, al parecer con una noche un poco aburrida. —No soy barato ¿sabes?

Theon lanzó una hilarante risa, acariciándose el trasero y lamiéndose los dientes incisivos. El sonrojo en el rostro del oficial le hizo mucha gracia. Jugó con algunos mechones de sus cabellos, de forma sensual mientras los ojos ajenos seguían clavados en él.

—Si sigues viendo tendrás que pagarme. —Bromeó.

Una perturbadora sonrisa creció en los labios del oficial, que le proporcionó un escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda. El hombre se aproximó, tarareando por lo bajo una canción que Theon no conocía.

—No fumes, chico.

Theon alzó los ojos indiferente. «Estúpido.» Maldijo su suerte, entre tantos él tuvo que ser elegido.

—No he visto ningún cartel que lo prohíba. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Oficial, chico. Oficial Ramsay Bolton.

Encendió el cigarro, inhaló y exhaló el humo en dirección al oficial. Una sonrisa socarrona se deslizó por sus labios. Ramsay sacudió las manos evitando el humo, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó, muy cerca.

—Te he dicho que no fumes, chico.

Su espalda impactó contra la pared, estaba siendo aprisionado y enfrentado por el oficial Ramsay Bolton. Su cuerpo fue paralizado por el otro. El cigarro en su mano quitado de la misma y al segundo contiguo, sus muñecas se juntaron en una de las manos del extraño. Este se las elevó a la altura de la cabeza, y con la otra le tomó parte el cuello, levantándole el rostro.

La punta del cigarrillo se ensambló a sus labios. Theon chilló desgarrándose la garganta, fue asquerosamente doloroso y tortuoso tener que probar la sangre de su labio en su lengua, con un gusto distorsionado por el del fuego.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Preguntó sorprendido y con un tanto de miedo. Frunció el ceño y se retorció tratando de encontrar una liberación. —Maldito psicópata, ¿qué crees que haces? Te denunciare, puto loco.

—Quieto. —Ramsay ordenó. —No me obligues a esposarte.

Una lasciva sonrisa bailó en los labios del oficial, al igual que el brillo de deseo que se impuso en los claros ojos. Quiso evitar el contacto visual entre ambos, mas su mandíbula estaba tan firmemente sostenida que siquiera podía hacer un pequeño movimiento. Por instinto, sus parpados se fueron juntando a medida que el rostro contrario se acercaba.

Gimió cuando sus labios se pegaron a los de Ramsay. Sus labios se pudieron haber quebrado por lo rápida y brusca que fue la unión, si es que ya no estuvieran lastimados. Un fuerte dolor lo llenó por la brutalidad de la misma. Primero, el oficial le tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes, jalándolo en la separación. Volvió con igual hosquedad a su boca.

Involuntario, sus labios se separaron y el paso fue cedido a la lengua ajena. El calmante gusto a tabaco que no consiguió con el cigarrillo, lo obtuvo de la lengua y saliva de Ramsay. El arremeter de la lengua de este le causaba malestar y picazón en el paladar.

Varios de sus gritos se ahogaron en la boca contraria, no podía soportar el padecimiento que le ocasionaba la quemadura y la presión de los labios ajenos sobre la misma. La sangre se mezclaba con la saliva de Ramsay y lograba ser el único gusto que en su lengua caía.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó al momento en que su boca fue vaciada. — ¡Suéltame, maldito estúpido!

Theon mostró los dientes, encontrándose con una mueca que en vez de demostrar valentía solo afirmaba el pavor que sentía en ese instante. Se sacudió y nervioso le dio varias patadas a las rodillas del oficial, débiles y dubitativas. Lo que a cambio obtuvo fue que Ramsay lo volteara, alcanzaba a manejar con gusto su cadera.

Su rostro se estrelló contra la sólida pared, sellando el impacto con las magulladuras. Sus brazos fueron doblados en torno a su espalda, chirrió los dientes ante el crujido de sus huesos. Escuchó el tintineó de las esposas y a continuación las tuvo apretando sus muñecas.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? No puedes hacer esto. No infringí ninguna jodida ley, ¡libérame!

—Tú te lo haz buscado, chico. —Ramsay suspiró. —Me sedujiste y eso es un gran delito.

Chasqueó la lengua, no le importaba en lo mínimo que su sonrisa llegara en malos momentos, pero esta vez lo desfavoreció por completo. El oficial le tomó la cadera, deslizando los dedos a una corta distancia y volviendo hacia el punto inicial.

— ¡No te seduje, estúpido pervertido!

—Tú eres el verdadero pervertido aquí. _No soy barato._ Tengo curiosidad por saber cuan barato puede llegar a salirme este polvo. —Ramsay oprimió la carne de su trasero, haciéndolo gemir. — ¿Cuánto tendré que pagarte por esto? ¿Es necesario que lo haga? Después de todo, no eres una puta ¿o sí?

—No soy una puta.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué tendría que pagarte si no eres una puta?

Las manos contrarias se escurrieron dentro de su pantalón. Las largas uñas rasgaron su piel y los dedos anduvieron por encima de su entrada, acariciándola por fuera. Theon se estremeció y sus piernas temblaron.

— ¡No soy una puta!

Sus palabras se fusionaron con el grito que acompañó la intromisión de los dedos en su cavidad. La irritación prosiguió con la separación de los mismos. Con la prolongación de la intromisión, Theon soltó unos chillantes grititos mientras que la saliva espumeaba por las comisuras de su boca.

— ¿No lo eres? Solo una puta le pone precio a su culo. Y para ser sincero, hoy es mi día de suerte, me he encontrado una puta que además de barata es virgen. —La jocosa risa del oficial fue inminente en su oreja.

Sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder, su fuerza se agotaba en los constantes y sonoros gritos. Los dedos dieron un giro antes de abandonar su interior y permitir que la brisa le regalara cientos de espasmos.

— ¿Eres una puta, chico?

Ramsay le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Theon sintió terror con cada mínimo tintineó del cinturón y el sucio ruido del desliz de la cremallera. La endurecida polla del oficial le dio un ligero golpecito a su trasero, posicionándose y moviéndose sobre este.

—Por favor, no. —Theon rogó. —No era mi intensión, por favor, detente. —Odiaba tanto ser humillado.

—No me respondiste. —Ramsay ronroneó. — ¿Eres una puta, chico?

Su respiración se detuvo al ser abarcado. Su corazón se aceleró y perdió la conciencia por un momento a causa del inminente y creciente dolor. Ramsay se introdujo con rapidez y brusquedad, y comenzó a salir con lentitud y cuidado.

—Eres muy estrecho, chico. Vamos, dime, ¿eres una sucia y barata puta?

— ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, no, detente! —Las lágrimas humedecieron y cristalizaron sus ojos.

Los gritos aumentaban siempre que en las embestidas el oficial establecía un contacto con su próstata. Una parte de esto se sentía ciertamente genial y otra, por lo contrario, era un viaje al mismísimo infierno. En las arremetidas ganaba con gran ventaja la última.

—Silencio, chico. No querrás que te escuchen y te vean así ¿cierto? —Ramsay preguntó con picardía. — ¿O acaso es parte del combo?

Los dedos del oficial contornearon la quemadura en sus labios, pasando por en medio de estos. Las yemas se entretuvieron con sus dientes, rayándolos y jalándolos. Su lengua fue tironeada hacia abajo en unas repetidas ocasiones.

—Aunque puedes gritar tanto como gustes, después de todo, ¿no es lo que las putas hacen? —Las manos de Ramsay se acoplaron a su cuello, toqueteando con delicadeza su nuez de Adán. —Me excitará mucho más que alguien nos vea, ¿a ti no?

Los dientes del oficial descansaron en su nuca, oprimiendo una sección de piel junto con los gruesos y húmedos labios. La polla de este se ensanchaba en su cavidad, desgarrándola en engrandecido aumento. La sangre se escapaba en la acción de salir y volver a entrar. Hubiese deseado poder utilizar sus manos y defenderse, no obstante, cada nimia inclinación que efectuaba en estas lo encerraba más y más en las esposas, ampliando el daño.

—Por favor, se lo ruego, oficial. Déjeme ir. —Lo que en esos momentos menos le ardía era la herida en su boca. —Por favor, por favor, le daré tanto dinero como quiera.

—Oh, pequeña criatura, vas por mal camino si intentas sobornarme. No soy un corrupto. —Ramsay susurró. —Ya tengo tu apretado culo de puta virgen, y eso es todo lo que quiero.

El oficial Bolton enredó los dedos en su cabello, cual atrajo hacia sí. Theon gimió con su garganta lastimada y tragó saliva con un gran esfuerzo. Su cuello fue olisqueado, subiendo hasta su oreja y hallando el lóbulo entre los dientes contrarios.

—Hay una cosa que quiero de ti, tal vez así pueda considerar liberarte. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

—S-sí, por favor, oficial. —Su voz se entrecortó por la repentina y forzada embestida.

—Quiero que me digas si eres una puta, chico.

Theon chirrió los dientes, su dignidad y orgullo constantemente estuvieron muy por encima de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, no dolían ni ardían tanto como su trasero. Ramsay se contuvo, paralizando la polla por la mitad de su cavidad, a la espera de su declaración.

—S-soy una… puta… oficial. —Farfulló.

—No te oigo, chico.

Theon comprimió sus dedos en la palma de sus manos, ahora poco le importaba el dolor.

— ¡Soy una sucia y barata puta, oficial!

La comezón por la inmundicia invadió su cuerpo, desde la más larga uña de los dedos de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello. Y las náuseas se arremolinaron en su estómago al tener la semilla de Ramsay siendo esparcida en su interior.

—Lo sé, lo sé, chico. —Le dijo con la dulzura de un amante. —Ahora dime, ¿cuánto debo pagarte?

* * *

 _Brutalidad policiaca, nunca viene de más._


End file.
